The Perfect Weapon Vampire Knight
by Roxy55555
Summary: Allyson Hellsing lost her parents to a fire she believes was responsible by a vampire, because her family is a line of vampire hunters she goes to the only place she can she goes to the Hunter's Association. On the way Kaname Kuran attacks her and she meets her doppelganger Yuki Cross. Years later she is assigned to look over Cross Academy where it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

_The Perfect Weapon_

_Chapter 1:_

_Almost all of her emotions have been whipped out when becoming a vampire hunter making her the perfect weapon, she can't lose now. Allyson is hired to watch over the academy known as Cross Academy but not make a move unless true danger is reached. But Allyson has another idea when she learns one of the most powerful pure bloods goes to this school making her hate unbearable. Her hate gets in her way making her unstoppable not letting any human or vampire getting in her way so she can finally avenge her reason for hate. Soon she meets another vampire__hunter at the school named Zero who stops her from hurting herself by making a rash decision and attacking the night class. Will Allyson get her way and revenge or is she taking on something bigger then herself, the perfect is just one little twist in this story causing Allyson to have the upper hand, she is Yuki's doppelganger._

[Allyson's POV ten years ago]

I'm running that's all I know, all I want to know and really all I can think of when my house is on fire; no thinking about things, food, water, not even family all there is to think about is get out of there before you die. Now most people would stay at the lot of there burning house crying there heart out until someone comes and saves them from their disappear. I am different my heart is stronger then that I know that I must find food,shelter,and water. But I must make sure not to run into any vampires on the way; no not your pretty twilight sparkly vampire junk I'm talking real stuff here, they don't hesitate they kill without thought killing every person possible. There are no good vampires they've all killed someone once in there life but most of them always kill. I am almost sure that the reason I have no home is because of the leaches and their cold hearts killing, feeding,innocent...

Frowning now I'm walking away from the scene heading for the only place I could think of going and the place I know my father would want me to go, the hunters association. Maybe they would take me in and train me so I could become a weapon for them. Maybe I wasn't thinking of much when I was running through my burning house but there was one thing I had to grab before leaving my house, the family hunter gun. My family is in the blood line of one of the best hunters of the time and everyone of us drag out the tradition of becoming a hunter, the Alucard blood line. In about two hours I found a person at least...wait I know that smell anywheres I have to get out of here right away! Looking towards the scene I see a puddle of blood and a vampire with a little kid, what if he kills the poor kid. But that vampire isn't just any vampire he is a pure blood child I'm sure I'd be dead if I pointed a gun at him. What do I do save myself or the kid.

I'm shocked when the pure blood yells "Watch out kid!" and I see a level E right behind me, swiftly turning around I point the gun at the vampire and shoot without hesitation. Why would he warn me he is a vampire himself but he is a pure blood so he might just be that polite. With a smirk I say "Thanks leach. Just stay out of my way, I owe you one so you can go free without a fight." I see the kid is frowning as he says "You think you could take me down so easily?" With a low growl I say "As part of the Alucard line I do god damn think I can take you down. Is that a challenge?" He replies "No... I don't want to fight when I have a younger one with me, but I think it's about time the Alucard line should end so you better watch your back." Scowling I shoot him in the shoulder and say "That's a message to you; stay out of my way and you won't touch the Alucard line."

I question him "Why do you have that girl with you, she obviously isn't any part of your family." I look towards the girl and am shocked at how similar.. no that we look exactly like. She is hiding behind his leg looking towards me in fright. Smirking I say "He isn't the good guy girl... I'm warning you he will kill you eventually." Now walking away from him I stop when I feel a pain in my head, dropping to my knees in pain letting out a high pitch scream. The vampire child is beside me and whispers "So you think you could defeat me huh? Watch me take your blood and see what you think after that." He bites into my neck causing me to scream in pain until he releases me. The little girl runs to us and asks "Are you ok sissy, did he hurt you?" Sissy, does she think we are related because I was sure we weren't but how would I know.

Standing up I say "No he didn't hurt me and I'm not your sister, you pathetic girl waiting for a vampire's help. Do you know that he is a killer, did you just see what he did; until next time." I walk towards the town not even struggling with a stern face as my blood drips down my neck. A true Alucard doesn't wait for help they fight for their life not giving into a vampire's fangs or any type of torture from the monsters. It took me about another hour before I got to the Hunter's Association and when I got there it seemed abandoned, it is pretty late at night. Knocking on the door a younger woman opens the door and right when she sees me says "Ah you poor thing come in side right away we'll get you fixed up!" She helps me inside and I go to a nurse type room where another woman helps me.

_Present Day:_

From all of my training the day has come where I finally get to observe the academy where vampires and humans both go to school, if that's even possible. At this school one of the Hunter's Associations hunters has been giving weird behavior and they believe he is becoming a leach so I'm going to be there just in case. And along the way I'm going to keep an eye on those vampires in the night class, just in case they decide to do anything funny while I'm there. Grabbing my hunter gun and slipping it in my suitcase I head towards the academy, I have to talk with the headmaster before I settle in and all that. Right as I approach the school the smell of the leaches fumigates the air, they've made it obvious this is there territory. But I am a student now so they can't touch me, it's against the rules.

Knocking on headmaster's door in a cheery voice he says "Come on in!" god he sounds pretty happy I wonder what has him in such a good mood. Entering the room I see a guy with silver hair and... my doppelganger, long time no see. Then there was headmaster behind his computer not saying a word. Smirking I say "Long time no see twin." She is looking at me in shock and says "You're that girl from the field that night! Oh my god it's been so long since I've seen you." Headmaster looks from his desk and says "Aw yes it's Allyson the new student, she's here for the Hunters Association." I look towards the guy who was just standing there then realizing I've seen him at the Hunter's Association. Shrugging it off I say "So I'm here just to check in and all ..." He replies "You are in room G18 so if Yuki could you show her to her room and here is a key for your dorm Allyson, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Now following Yuki, apparently that's her name, I ask her "So are you still hanging with that Pure Blood dude?" She replies "You mean Kaname? Well he actually goes to school here so I see him every now and then." My eyes lit up at her words and a grin spread on my face as I say "Oh really, how interesting." In about a minute we finally get to the girls dorm and I see some people hanging around the front. I couldn't help but chuckle as I see people gawk and some rub their eyes in confusion, it probably looks like there is two Yukis going into the doors. But one of them isn't in uniform instead in skinny jeans and a shirt, oh poor confused souls. She shows me to my room and I thank her going into my room to find myself just a single bed, good I think I have my own separate room; probably the only day student to have this wonderful 'deluxe' room. Setting my stuff on the large bed I open the suitcase observing the uniform I was given not to long ago. Trying on I look into the mirror frowning, I look exactly like Yuki I hate that.

I look through the window when I hear a bunch of girls screams and cries startling me, what the hell is going on that could get all of those girls going crazy like this. What I see makes me want to roll on the ground and laugh my butt off it's so funny. The girls were in two lines as all of the vampires headed to class. This is priceless I wish Sarah could see this, Sarah is my best friend in the Hunters Association, I'm sure she'd be on the ground rolling around laughing too. Sighing after my laugh attack I sit on my bed holding my gun in my hand. Down there I saw Kaname he has definitely grown as well as I, but that doesn't change anything vampires don't deserve to live. I murmur under my breath "In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into internal damnation, amen." A smirk grows on my face as I finish my sentence, you could say that's my praying to god because if there is a hell there is a heaven and I'm not joining any of my killings in hell that's for sure. Sighing I set my alarm for tomorrow and get ready for bed, I could really use some sleep. Laying in bed the memories from ten years ago flood in my mind as I slowly fall asleep marking my revenge on the leaches known as vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allyson's POV:

'Beep Beep!' Groaning I slam my hand on the alarm clock and here the beeping slow down eventually stopping and all that could be heard was the sizzling of the broken alarm clock. Sitting up I look towards the now crushed alarm clock and my burnt hand shrugging I say " I'll have to get a new one." and get up from the bed. Putting on the school uniform I keep on pulling down the skirt feeling really exposed murmuring "Fuck this outfit." and try to ignore it. Hiding my gun in my jacket I run out the door with my school bag heading towards the main building. I know that really I shouldn't be worrying about school, the association taught me all I need to know, but maybe if I become friends with Yuki I can get to Kaname. Also if I want to use the fact that Yuki and I are doppelgangers I need to learn her personality and her normal attitude. It took me about a minute to get mixed with the crowd so I'd be to class on time, pretty much. A couple minutes into class she comes into the class earning a glare from the teacher. Chuckling I watch her as she goes and sits by another girl and laying her head on the desk letting out a quite groan. Once she was settled in the teacher continues with his lesson on...well I'm not sure I wasn't paying attention to him. As I said before the association taught me all I need to know including school stuff. Once class was out I was more than happy, I have a little business with Kuran, but who says I'll act as me; but first I have to somehow become a guardian or... I got it!

Walking into Headmaster's office I say "Um, headmaster," and he replies "Yes Yuki what is it?" With an innocent smile I reply "Call me clumsy but I kind of... lost my guardian sash and I was wondering if you might have another?" Headmaster replies "Yeah Yuki of course I do, just call me father sweetie!" In confusion I say "Oh ok... father." I hesitantly take the sash with a smile and say "Thanks." and quickly get out of the room. Well let's just hope I don't run into Yuki and I do hope to run into Kaname, that's all I need tonight. Maybe if I can convince him to fall for me and I strike him when he least expects it. Slipping the sash on with a devious smile I take out my gun and sprint down the hall heading for outside. All of my life I've been trained to kill vampires and now I will kill a pure blood, but not on the associations call but on my own. When I reach outside I see the night class, the guardians, and of course the day class. How am I supposed to get to him when practically everyone is outdoors watching him and the night class? I'm surprised when I see Kaname smile at me then continue walking with night class. It's impossible that he thinks I am Yuki because she was right by the gates unless that smile was for me, weird.

What do I do, what do I do, and did I mention what do I do; he is in class which means I can't get to him without causing a scene and killing myself. Letting out a groan I slide against the wall feeling completely stumped on what to do, it's not like he's going to walk out of class like an idiot and say 'I'm here "Yuki" what did you need?' If only he would be a big help and be an idiot for me and come right to me so I can kill him. I'm snapped from my trance when I hear Yuki's cry and I smell blood, I may need to hate her but I should at least help her, besides it could be a leach. Quickly getting to my feet I run to the scene to see today students unconscious on the ground and Yuki in the arms of one of the night classes trying to bite her. Scowling I scream "This is why I hate vampires, they would never cooperate with humans all they think of is killing and blood!" pulling the trigger of my gun but I never here his scream of pain. I'm almost exploding when I hear Kaname say "It would be best if you don't use that on school grounds that is very threatening to us." In frustration I say "Then tell that leach over not to drink blood on school grounds!" He replies "Don't worry they will both get punishment for their actions." Sighing I stick the gun in my jacket leaving the scene still glaring at Kaname as I leave.

Now I'm standing by the school staring at the ground breathing in and out trying to calm myself down, I hope Kaname takes care of that or else there will be some explaining to do. I look up when vampire stench fills the air and I see Kaname walking towards the school, alone. This just might be my chance to gain his trust so I can strike at him, for my revenge. He stops by me and says "Hello Allyson what are you doing out here, it's past day students curfew." I reply "My job. Did I not make it obvious I'm a vampire hunter, the association wants me to watch over this school?" He says "Ok goodnight Allyson." and at that he leaves me where I am. How am I supposed to know when he trusts me, when can I make my move on him knowing he doesn't expect it?

I head back to my dorm so I could report this to the hunters association; this could get me a job or maybe get me closer to Kaname. Maybe if they need me to talk to Kaname then that would be a great chance to get my answers and revenge. With a smile I run back towards the sun dorms and when I get into the room I grab my phone and call the president of the hunters association; I might be going my way for the pure blood and revenge but I know they need to know this. "Hello Allyson has something happened at the academy?" he asks. I reply "Yes an aristocrat attacked three girls, the guardian was one of the ones attacked. I almost shot the aristocrat but Kaname Kuran stopped the bullet and shooed me off." The president replies "Thank you for the report but as I said don't make too many rash moves... don't shoot any vampires please. If there is a pure blood there then he will most likely stop any uprising and such, thank you for the report keep up the good work." Ending the call I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as that one night flashes through my mind. Why did this fate hit me, I would still be a hunter but why am I alone in this world, it doesn't make any since.

No matter I am Allyson Hellsing the only Hellsing hunter left in this cruel world and I plan on getting my revenge and staying very much alive. It's obvious that this is my fate and that is why my parents were killed by vampires, but first I must figure out who did such a thing. I noticed a single tear fall down my cheek causing me to spring from my spot whipping away the tear, I am much stronger than this. "Or are you Allyson Hellsing?" I pull out my hunter's gun as I hear his voice, Kaname's. I ask "What do you want from me you bastard." He replies "It's actually what you want from me, I'm willing to make a deal." Frowning I say "What could you, a vampire, possibly do for me?" Kaname says "How about I give you everything you need to know if you just cooperate and also help me protect Yuki." Smirking I reply "I won't promise anything to you, if you or anyone becomes a threat I will betray, just know that. Believe what you want but for now I can say I am on your side, will you tell me what I want?" He replies "I will when the time comes." At that he disappears leaving me in rage, if he was here he would have a bullet in his shoulder. The irony I feel like I most made a deal with the devil, but I merely made a deal with an enemy so I can betray.

~Dream~

You have betrayed the Hellsing blood line and the hunters association by taking their side but I don't blame you child, you want the truth and they have it. But make no mistake the truth is not pretty and you won't like it at all, your past is nothing you expect. I am looking in the mirror at my blurred reflection in front of me that is not completely clear in my eyes. When my reflection becomes clear I see blood red blocking me from my reflection where once again I can't see what I wish to see. The red soon clears away to reveal myself but my eyes are bright red. This can't be I will never become a monster like Kaname I will never become a vampire at any cost, I am a vampire hunter not a vampire. I step back in shock when my reflection steps out of the mirror and stands in front of me, it says "This is the real you, you just don't know it. You are one of them in fact a very special one at that; you are a vampire." A pain fills my head and my vision is covered in blood making me scream in pain.

~End of Dream~

Sweat is dripping down my body as I spring wide awake from my horrific dream that still haunts my mind, I say "No I am not a vampire, I am not a vampire, I am not a vampire!" My whole body is shaking in shock as I look around the room still completely shocked. I stand up and see it's still dark out, when I walk over to the mirror I see my eyes are vampire's red. Gasping I let out a scream running from the mirror, soon some of the other students are banging on my door. "What is going on in there?" one of them asks. Another asks "Are you alright in there?" Getting all of my strength I burst through the door running to the only one with my answers, maybe not he even knows, Kaname Kuran. When I reach the school grounds I look through the windows to see the night class just sitting there in class. Scowling I look towards the sky, if it's close to day time their class just might be over.

I sit by the door waiting, it was all I could think of doing just waiting for Kaname to come out I may hate him and any vampire but he knows something I don't. "Allyson what are you doing up at such late hours you should be in bed." Yuki says coming over to me in confusion. I reply "I can't he knows what I am and I need to know, he knows." Yuki asks "Who knows, do you need to go to Headmaster?" I say "No he wouldn't know unless Kaname told him something I don't know I...I" Yuki says "Kaname knows what is going on with you? So you're waiting for him to come out of class, how about I take you to Headmaster and come back here to get Kaname to go to you, does that sound alright?" I say "Ok I'll do that lets go." We walk together towards Headmaster's office, Yuki supporting me.

I stop when I hear Kaname's voice, he says "Yuki, Allyson is something wrong what are you two doing out here so close to sunrise?" Looking back at him I ask "What am I?" Sighing he says "How did you figure out anything on your own?" I reply "I had a dream that's kind of hard to explain and when I wake up and go to my mirror my eyes flash red. I think it might've been a hallucination or something but why?" The whole night class were standing not to far from us watching us in confusion, I feel like the center of attention which I hate at the moment. Kaname says "It was a hallucination and also a sign of a past you have yet to learn of. Just try best to ignore the things you see until they become a true problem and then I'll know it's time." I ask "Time for what?" And he just walks away saying "You'll see," Frowning I growl "Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him," Yuki hits me lightly on the shoulder and says "Calm down Allyson it's alright."

After that she took me to the Headmaster to explain what's been going on and all that stuff just so he knows what has been going on and what might happen in the future. Once Yuki was done talking to Headmaster he says "If these happens often then please tell me I just might know what is going on." I reply "Ok Headmaster I understand." I thought I was part of the Hellsing blood line but this is making me doubt my past, present, and future. What am I supposed to do when I need Kaname to tell me what I need to know and I want to revenge? I head back to my dorm so I can get ready for school today, maybe today won't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname's POV:

I am sitting on a couch in the night dorms observing a rose petal, pretty much everyone is pestering me over Allyson. There are some things that are meant to stay hidden until the correct time if only they could understand that, how they don't realize her bloodline I don't know. It is pretty obvious what she is with the smell of her blood along with Yuki, any vampire should be able to figure this out on their own. Sighing I leave them still trying to ask me the many questions and I leave them with "It should be very obvious what is going on with Allyson Hellsing, any normal vampire should be able to tell just by the smell of her blood." The rose petal is still in my hand as I lock myself away in my room, when I sit down on my bed I take the rose petal and feel the velvet like surface. Every flower will bloom eventually but some are just late bloomers.

Allyson's POV:

When I'm just around the courtyard I'm suddenly pummeled by a crowd of screaming girls and I'm left on my butt in confusion. "What the heck," I say and I notice that I'm right by the night class, what has these girls so pepped up the night class isn't even out. Standing up I see the night class gates opening up, isn't it a bit early for any of them to be up. Out steps Kaname and two other guys from the night class, what could they possibly be doing out this early in the day? We exchange glances but he doesn't come my way but it looks like he is heading towards Headmaster's, I wonder what he needs from Headmaster. He doesn't seem to be in his normal 'good' mood but it could just be a play around Yuki, I'm really not sure what he is truly like. Then I'm suddenly surrounded by the group of the girls and one of them says "Why does Kaname like you so much, why do you get such special treatment it's not fair!" Raising my eyebrow I say "I don't mean to get his attention and I think the only reason I do have his attention is probably because of me being Yuki's doppelganger." All the girls still have annoyed expressions as they let out a 'Humph' and leave, they're jealous over something so stupid.

After twenty minutes of just walking around the courtyard Yuki runs up to me and says "Headmaster needs you Allyson, you aren't in any trouble though." Shrugging I follow her to his office and enter alone, in the office it is only him, I wonder why he wanted me? "Allyson could you come have a seat, we need to discuss some things. I'm sure you'd be eager to hear about your parents." Slightly tipping my head to the side I ask "What do you mean they are dead, unless you mean you know why my parents were murdered?" Just the thought of that night so long ago caused shudders to travel down my back. Headmaster continues "There was a reason your parents were killed and it was a pretty important reason, it seems they failed getting the offspring. But now I see you are not a danger like they intended. Did you even know that your father was a Pure blood vampire, but because your mother was human that made you into a vampire hybrid with the hunter blood still in you." My eyes widen and I stutter "You've got to be kidding you're joking right, I am not a leach!" He sighs rubbing at his temples and mutters "How am I going to convince her the truth, her parents were good liars." Narrowing my eyes I say "What kind of sick joke is this, why would a pure blood date a hunter. And don't give me that true love crap!" Headmaster says "The only explanation would be because they truly liked each other, but I can't be truly sure because they are both dead now."

I leave the room completely stunned because what he says is true, how is that even possible and why does it have to be me? Why did my mom lie to me let alone date and marry a pure blood making me the monster I am, but as a Hellsing I must fight with all my power and never give in. I'm curious did everyone else or anyone else in the association know about this? They could've said something or hinted me, it would've helped a lot more then not saying a thing. What really pisses me off is that Headmaster wants me to transfer to that night class, I admit I could watch them much better but being around all those vampires I'd eventually go nuts and shoot one. Maybe I should visit the Hunters Association and talk to them about it, but I'd hate to see how they react if they didn't know; I'd probably be attacked. Well I might as well try and see what happens, hopefully luck is on my side and they'll keep me as an advantage; I mean aren't they doing that with Kiryu why not me?

Running from my spot I almost make it to the gate but I feel a strong hand grab me and pull me into his chest causing me to lose my breath and my chest to feel a pang. "What, who are you?" I look up to see Aido looking down on me with a devious grin causing shivers to go down my spine as I look into his red shining eyes. "Let go," I yell reaching for my gun but he grabs my other hand bringing it to his face and says "Your blood is so resist-full, you know I heard the news that you have vampire genes in you, pure blood ones at that. I've always wondered of the taste of pure blood blood but sadly I don't think I could because they have such dominant powers over me. But since you're only part I'm sure you can't stop me." I glare at him as he shows his fangs and pierces my wrist as the blood flows from the bite into his mouth. Looking away I knee him in the stomach but that doesn't seem to do anything, if I'm part pure blood could I please have some powers! I continue fighting until I feel another set of arms pull me away from him and bring me into a strong set of arms supporting me. "Taking the blood of a pure blood is a great crime, but taking the blood of the only hybrid is much worse." The ground begins to rumble as if an earthquake but nothing more happens until Hanabusa squeals "Okay I'm sorry lord Kaname I won't touch her ever again." Kaname! Well I guess I owe him one now but why would he save me, i guess it has to do with the hybrid blood in my body.

"Where were you going Allyson it's to dangerous to go outside of school grounds, your blood is tempting to any creature who happens to be walking by. And because it is night time that makes it even more of a danger to you, you're so defenseless so please stay in school grounds." Kaname says causing me to scowl and say "I am one of the best hunters I can handle myself just fine!" He leans in and says "If you can't handle that simple minded Aido you'd be dead in less than a minute out of school grounds, because I am here no vampires can come and hurt any student here." Rolling my eyes I say "Fine now would you please let me go I'd like to go back to my dorm, I can at least call the association." He lets me go and I run back to my dorms holding my wrist where Aido bite me, one thing to tell them is one of the vampires can't seem to control himself around blood.

Once the ringing ends I hear the presidents voice who says "Allyson it's you again what is wrong, did something happen at the academy?" I felt like yelling because of what all happend but I simply reply "Yes a lot happened, the same vampire from last time attacked me and also... I'd like to ask you about some things. Like for instance did you have any clue that my dad was oh I don't know a freaking pure blood vampire! Since when was I part vampire, and why didn't you kill me when I came to the association at the young age so I'd be easier to get rid of?" He sighs and replies "We figured if your hate was pure then you would become another sucessful hunter just like the rest of your blood line, but it seems your parents caused a ripple producing you a pure blood hybrid." Growling I throw my phone at the wall breaking my phone to pieces and causing many sparks to fly from the broken pieces of metal. "I am on my own now I don't depend on them anymore, just me."

_[Next Day]_

Today is apparently valentines day so the day and night class is participating in some sort of little game where the girls give out chocolates to the boys, why they do this I don't know. I never really paid attention to holidays because everyday I'd be training or on a mission I never really did anything else except home schooling which was in between both. When I get to class I'm pulled over by Yuki who whispers "Headmaster said you might be transferring to the night class, is that true? And also if that is true then does that mean..." Sighing I reply "It's a very very long story but I really don't want to be in a class full of them, besides it's not like I'll go crazy blood lust I'm not anything like those things." I walk towards the seats and sit down and Yuki sits right next to me still staring me down, this is really awkward. "Okay class today we are going to start with," the teacher starts and right then I zone out into my notebook where I'm doodling and other junk similar to that. After a couple minutes I'm pulled out from my own world by Yuki who is tapping on my shoulder and whispering "Ally, Allyson." The teacher is standing in front of me with a smug glare, he says "Okay you don't think school isn't important, answer this."

He stuffs a piece of paper in front of my face with ten questions with all answers I knew thanks to school at the hunters association. With a grin I reply "24, 1994, world war 1, Paris, China, 66, 90, 2000, Germany, and 13000." He looks at me with narrowed eyes and says "Stay after class." Rolling my eyes I continue my drawing, on my paper is a graphic rose with water drops and all; I've always loved art and people say I'm really good at drawing. Once class is over I'm the only one left after all the giggling girls leave, I don't mind missing their little valentines day game. It really is a stupid thing to do but I guess it helps keep the fan girls sane and keeps them from attacking them; if they knew what they really are they wouldn't be acting like they do. Detention sucks no matter what and now I'm stuck in it sitting here... doing nothing. After awhile the teacher says "Alright you're free to go Ms. Hellsing." Jumping from my seat I grab my seat and quickly dart out of the room.

When I reach the outdoors my eyes widen in shock at all the girls in many many lines with big and small boxes, wow this is over doing it just a... lot. Past all of the lines I see the many different night class students, wow I don't remember being able to see this far. Ever since Headmaster told me I'm part pure-blood weird things have been happening. Shrugging I start walking past the many lines of squealing girls until I reach the end where I see the guys by some booths and the guardians standing by watching the girls.

Once everyone was just about gone I get ready to go but when I look down I see a small box wrapped in velvet ribbon and a box which is Golden. Picking it up I observe it with confusion and find the tag, what it reads is completely shocking for me. It is from the hunter's association; I'm not sure I can trust it. For all I know it could be something poisoned or worse, I'd hate to know what they'd do to me now that I know what I am. Things would get ugly if I went to the association so now I am stuck on my own now for my own safety. Cautiously I open the box and in it sits a simple piece of chocolate, but in the chocolate they probably put some sort of poison filling. Sighing I put the lid back on the small box and head back for my dorm. Entering my room I through my back on my bed and slide my shows off. "Whoa what the heck!" I yell when I feel a strong set of arms grab me suffocating me. "It figures you didn't fall for it," I freaking knew it; the chocolate was poisoned, why can't I be all stealthy stuff so I would've know he was here and stopped him. His grip tightens suddenly and I hear a sudden crack reach my ears and my whole body goes numb with pain, what is going on?


End file.
